Twlight After breaking Dawn
by Christine232
Summary: When Edward learns that Bella cheated on him the night before the wedding he makes her leave behind him and Renesmee. What will Bella do in the world without Edward? Please read and respond!
1. Heart Breaking

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Bradley Hand ITC"; panose-1:3 7 4 2 5 3 2 3 2 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_ Please review my story. If you know anyone that has read this before make sure that they know that I changed it. I rewrote just about the whole 2nd chapter for people how have read this before. Other 1st time readers you aren't missing anything. I am much more confident in this version that its predecessor. Please read and review, but no flames. Thank you. Enjoy_**

**_Christine232 _**

**_P.S.-On with the Chapter!  
_**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 1**

"Edward, I have something to tell you," Bella said as he began to stir in their bedroom of their cottage. "What is it, Bella," Edward asked as he sat up. "Well, I just feel like I have to tell you the truth," she whispered to him. Edward looked at her blankly, not quite comprehending what she needed to tell him.

"It just that well… Um… I don't know how to say this,"

"Go ahead love. What is it?"

"I slept with Jacob, the night before the wedding," she blurted out. Edward jumped up with inhuman speed and grace. He paced around the room, running his fingers along the white down comforter on their bed. Suddenly, he hit the wall, making a hole the size of a cannon ball. "Edward," Bella began. "Leave," he told her with his back to her. "Leave Renesmee. Go and leave me. Go sleep with anyone you want. I don't care!" he instructed her as he began to stuff her things into a silk luggage bag.

"Edward, please stop this. I don't want to leave you,"

"Why did you sleep with him the night before the wedding? You must like him as much as he liked you. And what was I? Just some new boy toy right!" he screamed to her as he threw more things into another bag. "Go leave me you whore. I never want to see you again! I won't let you hurt Renesmee or me any longer! You leave by tonight, or I will attack," he warned as he zipped the three bags in milliseconds.

As he turned to face her she saw his anger. His face was stone cold in anger. His eyebrows were knitted. Yet, his eyes were the worst. In the butterscotch color of them Bella could see everything: the pain, the anger, and his heartbreaking.

Bella grabbed the bags that Edward had packed and carried them to the door. She went to the bookshelf, leafing through the novels. She wouldn't need these, she decided. She dropped her hand, and turned to see Edward behind her. He reached his hand up to her cheek brushing his hands against it. Then he leaned in to kiss her. But the kiss was wrong. It was one of sorrow, anguish, and a good-bye. When he finally stopped kissing her, Bella saw in his eyes that he had stopped loving her then.

He withdrew his hand, letting it slide to his side. He walked gracefully out of the room into Renesmee's. Bella watched him in sadness, now facing the punishment of her crime. She walked back over to her bags, and opened the door. Then with one last look around the cottage, at the fireplace and the bookshelf and stone walls, walked through the door.

"Wait!" Edward yelled from inside the house. Bella turned hoping that he might be taking her back. As he reached the door his eyes shimmered with tears that would never be. "Take this," he said as he pushed a wad of bills into her hand. "Now go, or I will keep my promise," he whispered as he turned from her and slammed the door closed. And with that Bella left to go out into the world. She promised herself as she stood there, that she would repay Edward, even if she had to kill him, for this. And with that last thought, she ran from the life she once had, into her new life, without Edward.


	2. Last Try

Bella ran for 30 minutes, then, filled with anguish she stopped running. She lay her bags down on the ground and went to go and sit on a boulder. As she sat her head in her hands, she tried to figure out what was going to happen. She didn't have Edward or Renesmee or even a home for that matter. She had nothing but her bags, a wad of bills, and herself. _Las Vegas,_ she told herself. _That is where I will go, but first a visit to Jacob_, she thought. And with that she gathered her things and began to run again, now with a goal in mind.

Within minutes she reached Jacob's house. The wheelchair ramp showed the signs of lots of use, and she heard someone in the garage. She set here things down and gracefully walked over to the garage. She knocked on the huge door, and then entered. Jacob was on the floor, under a car. "Hey Jacob," Bella called out to him. Jacob rolled out from underneath the car quickly, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Bella!" he said as he sat up on the rolling cart. A smile quickly spread across his face. "You finally got over here! I thought Edward would keep you over there forever!"

"Jacob, we need to talk," Bella said in a strained voice. Jacob rose from the cart and walked over to Bella, his smile dropping into a frown at the stress in Bella's voice.

"What's up?"

"Edward found out about our affair,"

"Holy crap! How?"

"I told him,"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't live a life of lies"

"Oh yeah. And yet does your dad know about the vampires? Does he know about Renesmee's powers? Huh?" Jacob yelled as his body began to shake. Bella took a step away from him.

"What else was I supposed to do?" she asked side-stepping Jacob's questions.

"Lie, damn it!"

"I couldn't!"

"Yeah right I'm sure," he answered skeptically. He walked back to the rabbit and opened the hood.

"Why did you hate him Jake?"

"I thought that much was obvious!" he sighed. "Because when you and I could have been happy he came back. You just let him back in, like he had never hurt you. But since you had Renesmee I haven't been as mad. I haven't felt like I need to kill him. He may dislike me for liking his daughter but it is much more civil than it was before."

"Why did you do that to me? It was the night before my wedding!"

"Because I felt like I had to make a last effort. Like this was my last chance. If I did well enough you would chose me not him. I never dreamed that Renesmee, your daughter would be the one that I imprinted on."

"You thought you were going to imprint on me didn't you?" Bella whispered as she sat down on the ground beside Jacob.

"Yeah, I did. I felt like I wasn't looking had enough."

"But Jacob I want you now. Edward's out of the way." _I must be insane. I must be! Trying to take my own daughter's boyfriend! _

"No Bella. I'm sorry but I love Renesmee."

_No. No one loves me. Not Edward, not Jake. No. No. No… One last try… _Bella put her head in her hands. _One last try,_ she thought as began to make a dry sobbing noise.

"Oh Bella, don't cry I'm sorry." Jacob said as he went to go and hug her.

"Jake, no one likes me. Am I a horrible person?" she asked him.

"No Bella. You're good. You're perfect." Jacob whispered as he tried to remove Bella's hands form her face. _ Too easy_, she thought as she let him move her hands. "Bella, lots of people like you." Jacob said as he moved his face closer as Bella acted like she was trying to look away. "There's Charlie, Renee,-" Suddenly Bella made her move. She kissed him full on the lips. Jacob became a stone. Bella started to kiss him harder put her hands on his neck. No reaction. _No, he has to like me somewhere deep down._

Bella to unbutton her shirt to revealed a hot pink bra that she had worn for this occasion. "Jake, please. His is no longer in the way. You and I we can get married." He remained a stone. She slid her shirt off and began to undo her bra. Suddenly hands where on hers trying to get her to stop.

"Bella, stop." She stopped trying to undo her bra and put her hands in her lap. "Put your shirt back on. I told you I love Renesmee."

Bella quickly buttoned back up her shirt. "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Sorry Bella but you told Edward that you eloped with me then when you knew that I loved your daughter, you tried to seduce me. I don't know where you are supposed to go, but obviously it isn't with me or Edward."

"Am I a bad person? Tell me the truth."

"I wish I could say no but your turning into one." He answered her in a whisper. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting comfort from Jacob now._ They all think I am horrible. They used to love me. There must be some other reason of why they turned on me. I am still me, good-natured Bella, right? Maybe changing into a vampire did change me. But I still cheated on Edward as a human. I am just a bad person. Just like Victoria, James, and the Volturi. I have always been a bad person. I didn't deserve Jacob or Edward or any of the Cullens, or Renesmee. I am horrible. I have to leave. They'll be happier without me in their lives. _

"I have to go, Jacob." Bella said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Is this good bye for forever?"

"Yes. I don't deserve any of you. I'm too horrible." Bella whispered. A look of shock crossed Jacob's face. As she reached the doors she started to run

"Bella, no Bella stop!" he shouted and ran after her. Bella zigzagged through the forest trying to lose Jacob. Finally Bella stopped running and turned to face Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I have to go." She said as she closed off all of her emotions. They would be better off without her. She would leave, watch from a distance, but never interfere with their lives.

"Bella you don't have to leave."

"Yes Jacob, I have to leave. Please just let me go."

"Fine"

"Tell Renesmee, Edward and the Cullen's that I love them and goodbye," With that Bella began to run without Jacob running behind her. She returned to the things and picked them up, threw one last look at the little house with the wheel chair ramp, and the garage, and turned an left knowing that she had to start a new life.


	3. Redemption

Chapter 3

Bella ran until she had to stop. When she looked at her surroundings she realized that she was in her and Edward's meadow. She was bombarded by memories of their love. _We used to lay there. That's the tree we carved out names into._ She was shocked by a new wave of dry sobs

Bella's sobs were so noisy that she didn't hear the footsteps until the person was 3 feet away from her. She leapt off the ground to meet the new-comer.

The woman walked across the clearing to Bella. She was a beautiful woman even by vampire standards. Her black hair was cut at her chin, making her face look severe. She was tall and skinny. Yet her eyes commanded the most attention. Her eyes were a deep crimson, the eyes of a hunter.

Behind the woman Bella spotted a small blond haired girl, probably 4 or 5 years old. Bella sense's told her she was a human. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the woman was going to do.

"Hello," the woman called as she led the child across the grass. "Would you like to share my little snack?" she asked her voice to low and fast for the child to hear her. Bella couldn't help but grimace as she realized that she still had her blood red eyes. The burn in Bella's throat increased as she smelled the girl.

"Can't she see your eyes?" Bella inquired as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, I can make people see things. My name is Miracle, by the way. You're strange though. You saw me for what I truly am."

"So you make people see hallucinations?"

"Yeah similar. The kid, she thinks I'm blond with blue eyes."

"Must be useful in battle,"

"Oh yes it is. The people see that they have won. Once they let their guard down I am free to attack them,"

"May I see the girl?"

"Oh yes of course!" she answered as she turned to the girl. "Honey can you go talk to this nice lady for a minute? If you're really nice I bet she'll take you on a walk," Immediately the child walked over to Bella. Bella leaned down to the girls' height.

"Hey Honey, What's your name?"

"Claire,"

"Okay then Claire, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" she answered excitedly. Bella took Claire's hand as they began to walk towards the trees at human pace. Once they were deep in the trees, Bella held her finger up to her lips. Claire nodded slowly. Bella then swung Claire on her back and started to run. Bella ran at a slightly fast than human speed, not wanting to wind the little girl. Thankfully, Claire kept her promise though her eyes were bulging at her surprise. Within minutes Bella reached the Cullen's home. She ignored the painful memories as she ran up to the door. She knocked and banged as loud as she could. With in seconds, Alice answered the door.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked as she led her in the living room.

"I met another vampire in the forest. Her name was Miracle. She was a human blood drinker. She had Claire with her. I took Claire for a 'walk' then ran here. Miracle has really strange power. Alice, she can make people see things. Its like people are trapped in an Illusion or hallucination." Bella said hurriedly as put Claire down on the couch.

"Bella, I need to call Carlisle. You go and get Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. I'll call Edward too. Hurry!" she said as Bella ran upstairs.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Esme! Come here!" she yelled on the 2nd floor landing. Immediately after she shouted she was surrounded by them. "Hold you breathe and follow me!" she yelled as she ran back downstairs. She raced to the living to see Carlisle talking to Claire, and Edward talking to Alice. Once the others arrived Carlisle started talking, too fast for Claire to comprehend.

"She was taken by Miracle this morning. Miracle told her she was going on a walk. Bella, you ran here with her right?"

"Yes I did. Miracle probably knows by now." She answered and at this Edward turned around

"You saved her?" Edward asked. "Why didn't you just attack her?"

"She reminded me of Renesmee and I knew what was going to happen to her if I didn't take her,"

"Amazing," Edward said as he furrowed his brow. "She won't be happy about you running off with her meal. Someone needs to leave with her. What is her power again?"

"She can create illusions. It seems like only I can see her through her Illusions though. Must me because of my power."

"Interesting. So Bella has to fight because she can spread her power to protect us. Esme can go with Claire so that Claire is out of harm's way."

"Okay, just let me talk to her. I will tell her that she will be going with Esme. Anything else?"

"No, that's all she needs to know."

"Hey Claire?" Bella said as Claire's head shot up to look at her.

"Yes?" Claire said

"Claire this is Esme. Can you go for a drive with her for a little bit?"

"Sure! Hi Esme!"

"We'll get going now Bella so that we will have a head start." Esme said as she picked Claire up and started to walk towards the door.

"Okay. How are we going to fight her?"

"Bella has to be protected, Edward can help with that. Emmett, Jasper and Rose will fight if it comes to that. I will try to talk to her. Is that okay with everyone?"

"I think we should just go in and kick her butt." Emmett said.

"Okay, we will prepare now. We will find her in an hour. Alice see if you can get any visions of Claire or Miracle, Okay?"

"Yeah" Alice said and the family started to go into their separate ways to get ready. Before Bella was able to walk off Edward grabbed her shoulder and swung her around.

"You saved Claire."

"Well, yes."

"I thought that you were going to go against the vegetarian ways and go towards human blood since you left."

"No. Seeing Claire about to be killed was horrible. I had to stop Miracle. I am so sorry. You told me never to come back. I just didn't know where to go."

"It's ok Bella." He said as he slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers. And with that they too separated and prepared to face Miracle.


	4. Forgiveness

**Sorry that's has been so long! My teachers have been bombarding us with lots of tests and so that I couldn't write because I had to study! Anyway, I am hoping to write more over spring break because well, it's spring break! Anyway I'm sorry again that I haven't been able to write so I'm hoping to get several chapters of 'Fun at Wal-Mart' up and probably finish this story. Unfortunately, I haven't decided how to end my other story 'Twilight After Breaking Dawn' because can't decide if she should end up with Jacob or Edward or neither! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Christine232**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone met back in the Cullen's living room after the destined hour. Claire and Renesmee were already in Edward's Volvo and ready to leave with Esme. Emmett was in the back of the room flexing his muscles in the full-length mirror and giving himself a pre-fight pep talk. "You're awesome. No one can beat you and you're awesome muscles. You're going to go out and kick some vampires but…" No one really listened though Alice was rolling her eyes and kept meeting her glance with Edward and exchanging a smile.

Carlisle hugged Esme before she walked out and to the Volvo. Esme started the car and drove swiftly out of the rounding driveway, going faster than was safe on those turns. As soon as the Volvo was out of sight everyone turned to Carlisle and turned grim faced.

"First, we are going to meet up in the clearing and wait for Miracle. Then we will try to talk with her, not instantly try to fight her."

"I like my idea more…" Emmett muttered though he was silenced after one glance from Carlisle.

"Ok, everyone understand the plan?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded gravely and started to head for the door. With inhuman speed they took off from the porch, Edward and Bella running hand in hand. Within seconds they reached the clearing, where Alice tilted her head back and said darkly "she almost here." Immediately after a person zoomed in from the trees, facing the Cullens.

Miracle's eyes were a darker scarlet then before. Her nostrils flared as she caught sight of Bella. "Where's my snack?" she asked as she eyed them all. Bella instantly strengthened her shield, curving it around her family easily.

"You won't be having any 'snack'." Carlisle said simply.

"Why did you take her for yourselves?"

"No, we didn't. We don't drink human blood. We drink animal's blood instead."

"What?" Miracle said, her gaze losing ferocity with her surprise. "What are you talking about? We have to drink _human_ blood. Nothing else can sustain us."

"No, actually you don't. I, in fact, have been living off of animal's blood for nearly 400 years."

"Well, why can't I just have my snack and leave?" Miracle said as she eyed them, thinking of strategies and tactics.

"Because this is our grounds. Either you leave, which is the more peaceful and better idea in my opinion, or we fight. You can see that you're outnumbered." Carlisle said gesturing to himself as he spoke.

A feral hissing sound came from Miracle. Suddenly, Bella felt a pushing at the edges of her shield. She looked to see that Miracle was staring at her, hate in her eyes. Suddenly, Miracle sprung up from her crouch, leaping across the space to Bella. Before Bella could make a move to protect herself (A/N= she was preoccupied by the shield), Miracle tore at her face. Bella instantly wanted to scream and cry. The scratch on her face oozed venom.

Edward slammed into Miracle as she raised her hand again to hit Bella. The tumble to the side and Alice crouched beside Bella, though he eyes were glued on Miracle. She stood facing Edward. Emmett and Rosalie joined Edward, crouching, waiting for Miracle's move. Rosalie's hair swept down covering half of her face, though it only made her look more menacing. Carlisle bent down to Bella, looking her face with a burning intensity.

Miracle looked at Edward then to Emmett then to Rosalie frantically. Suddenly she stole into the trees behind her. Alice tilted her head back as she had a vision. "She's leaving" Alice answered the unasked question. Everyone instantly relaxed though Edward, Rosalie and Emmett still made a circle round them.

"I'm not sure this will heal. Come on let's get back to the house." Carlisle said as he eyed the mark stretching from Bella's ear, across her nose, sloping downward, down her neck ending by her collar bone. They all stood and Bella found that she could barely stand. Edward took her and carried her as they ran back. Bella snuggled close to Edward's chest. For a moment their eyes met, and Bella say that she was forgiven.

As they entered the house again, Alice flipped open her phone and dialed for Esme. "Hey, Esme listen. Go ahead and bring them back. Yeah she left…" Edward lowered Bella onto the couch as Carlisle ran upstairs to get his doctor's bag. Bella watched as Carlisle rubbed ointment on her face making her whimper in pain.

"It's going to leave a scar…" Carlisle mused as he cleaned the venom from around the wound.

"You were so brave." Edward said as Carlisle left get a bandage. Bella looked at him and knew once again the she has been forgiven.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for everything. It wasn't supposed to happen but…" Bella began but she was interrupted by Edward's swift kiss and him taking her in his arms and staring upstairs.


End file.
